Something For Boman
by Slim Gohan
Summary: Jsut a short One Shot about Boman, the Pacific High Pastor. (Boman seeing Roy and Tiffany off, meeting a friend at the airport, and reflecting on the past events.)


Something for Boman  
  
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - Down't own Rival Schools/Project Justice. Sucks huh?  
  
  
  
Summary - Just something short about Boman - The Pacific High Pastor.  
  
  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Boman, Roy, and Tiffany were outside Gate 5A to Califorina. "I will miss you Roy. You too Tiffany."  
  
He said to the young lovers. "Hey, it's not to late Boman. You can still come with us if you want!"  
  
"No thanks Roy. I'll stay here. My work for God hasn't finished yet here. Thank you for your offer  
  
though." "Oh Boman." Tiffany sighed, with sadness. She hugged the Pastor- in-training, who returned the  
  
favor. She then let go, and Roy extended his hand. "Roy...I may of almost kicked the crap out of you before, but is that anyway to say goodbye to an old friend?" "You're right Boman." He grabbed the big man, and gave Boman a huge hug. "You can let go now Roy.....I can't feel my arms....." "Oh, sorry."  
  
"Hey, you two should go." "Your right Boman. We'll see you again?" "You know it Tiffany." "Goodbye Boman." "Bye Roy." Roy and Tiffany walked away, waving back at Boman. "GOODBYE! AND GOD BLESS!!!!!!!" Boman called out after them. "There go two of the best friends I've ever had, *sigh*  
  
well I better get back to the Pacific dorms.  
  
Walking through the airport, Boman observed everything, accept what was right in front of him - a friend from Taiyo High. "Oh, excuse me! Here let me help you...." "No, that's ok. I'll be fine...." Boman knew that voice, and got a good look at the person. "Kyosuke? What are you doing here?" "Boman!!  
  
What are you doing here?!?" "I was seeing Roy and Tiffany to their plane. Are you going somewhere?"  
  
Kyosuke nodded. "A change of scenery huh? You out of everyone need one, after what happened to your brother..." "I know Boman. I'm just going to vanish for a little bit. Keep it a secret?""For a friend, no problem." Boman picked up Kyosuke's book of Sherlock Homes mysteries, and handed it to him. "Well, I hope you feel better. Come back when you're ready." "I will." Boman extended his hand to Kyosuke, who shook it. "Visit me when you come back. Pacific can be boring." "I will. See you later Boman." "May God bless and protect you on your journey." Kyosuke smiled, and then they both left for their respective destinations.  
  
Boman made it to his room in the Pacific dorms. He threw his blue jacket on a nearby chair, and collapsed on his bed. "Seeing friends off is the hardest things to do. First Roy and Tiffany, then my Japanese friend Kyosuke. Now to embrase my loneliness.......accept for God that is. He's always there, and I thank him everyday for that........but it would be nice to have a human presence here, like Roy and Tiffany. We went through a lot together......saving Pacific High, stopping Kurow and Hyo with Batsu, Kyosuke, Hinata, Diago, and Mr. Hideo.........The Taiyo-Pacific event....I have to get ready for that soon anyways.......ahhhh, memories........I should have went with them! What was I thinking?....No....I made the right choice to stay here and do God's work.......I will see them again, I know it! I guess this is another challenge of life. Well then, I will rise up to beat it, with God's help!" Boman felt his stomoch grumble. "I'm hungry! What time is it?!?!" He looked at his watch. It Read 6:30 PM. "No Wonder! I should head down to the cafeter - no, I'll go out today. Maybe I'll meet some of the people from the other schools.  
  
It'll be fun!" Boman walked over to his closet, and got a change of clothes. He put on a blue long sleeved shirt, and baggy jeans. He reached for his white, size 16 sneakers, and put them on. He grabbed his wallet, and room key and left.  
  
Boman walked to a nearby American reseteront, and looked for a place to sitdown. "Hey Boman! Over Here!!!!" He turned around and saw Batsu, Hinata, and Roberto wave him over. He smiled, and walked over to them.  
  
  
  
THE END.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
  
  
Well, there wasn't much about Boman, so I wanted to give him a little something. Review/Flame/Give Opinions/. I hope you liked it. 


End file.
